The Triangle
by Bocaj Namolloh
Summary: When 6 or 7 (I can't remember at the moment) friends venture into haunted woods, they find that its not all 'happy camping'. Will they make it back alive, to prove that they had gone into these woods? Only time will tell, but they don't have that either.


"Shit dude that hurt!" I exclaimed, looking up at Tyler from my couch in my basement, "Jesus Christ man, stop doing that." Tyler just laughed, looking at me rub my arm. My house was empty for awhile, seeing as how it was a Saturday, and my family had things to do that day. I rubbed my arm, "Seriously, god damnit, stop doing that shit," I said laughing. The basement was a nice quiet place. Quite cold during the summer, and quite warm during the winter, there were 2 couches and a chair down there, with a TV and Halo2 of course. The doorbell rang. Probably the pizzas Tyler and I ordered, it was 6 anyway, why wouldn't it be? We called them an hour ago. "I'll go get that," I said jumping up from the couch with a new found inspiration. Its name was food, food filled with cheesy goodness. My heart skipped a few beats for every step I took up the steps. _Why am I getting so nervous over a pizza guy?_ I shrugged and went to open the door, when I stopped to think about this.  
_Do you really want to do this?  
Why wouldn't I?  
I don't know…maybe it's not the pizza guy  
or it is, and I want my cheesy goodness.  
_And that ended the argument in my mind. I opened the door and saw Allie standing in the doorway.  
_I forgot I invited her over…but why did she come so late and where is Mike? I'm sure Mike would've been with her.  
_"You can come in, you know," I said smiling. Despite the offs and ons from years of fighting, we have been the best of friends.  
_Probably your _best_ friend  
I know that…  
No matter what happened with you two two years ago  
I god damn know that…  
Because it wasn't your fault you know  
JUST SHUT THE HELL UP  
Jesus, someone is cranky…I'm going  
_Allie had already walked in by the time I finished with this argument. It was true, I have had my difficulties with Allie over the years, but it seemed we were cool. 2 years without fighting, it was all good. All of us are 16 besides Ryan of course, but he will be in the summer, and I just turned 16 a week ago, so in some way, Ryan and I were some of the youngest in this group. "Tyler's downstairs, Allie, is anyone else coming over?" I asked her while I wondered why the pizza guy didn't get here. Maybe I didn't call him, maybe I dreamt it, but it seemed really enough. "Ryan and Renee are coming, its just the roads are so god damn bad…" Allie said, she had grown considerably over the years. Then I just noticed the snow piling down from the sky. "Looks like you guys might be stuck here if you all do come down," I said to Allie," You packed shit didn't you?" "I have stuff in my car," Allie replied walking down the steps. "Oh by the way, Allie," I called down from the top of the steps, "Food's not here yet…the god damn guy is late…"  
I could hear her laugh.  
_You know you like her  
that was awhile ago; why the hell do you want to keep bothering me like this?  
I don't know it seems like a good idea to me…  
well its not, just leave for a little, please. Just go.  
Like you wanted when Hope was giving you problems  
JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!  
_A few minutes later, Ryan and Renee drove up the driveway, as did Krysta. The 6 best, _our_ dynasty. Ryan had been there several times so he and Renee just walked down to the basement, I waited for Krysta to come in before shutting the door. "Who's all here?" she asked, but she already knew. "Ryan, Renee, Tyler, and Allie…oh and me and you of course!" I said smiling. I watched her walk downstairs, and I grabbed bags of chips and other things. Forget about the pizza, real or not, tonight was going to be a good night. "Catch" I yelled, throwing the chips down at Tyler and dropping the soda down on the space next to him. "So guys, what do you want to do?" I asked everyone, when I finally got down there. "I don't care," Tyler said, his blue eyes looking at me. I knew he was going to say that. He didn't really have an opinion on anything. "We could go to The Triangle; it'll be the perfect time!" Krysta suggested. Allie agreed, Ryan and Renee were against it, and with Tyler being indecisive, the idea was either accepted or denied by my word.  
"Why do I need to decide?" I asked," Well the roads are bad, how would we be able to drive down there?" Krysta laughed at me. "We walk, retard, oh you have something on your face by the way…" I wiped at my left cheek then my right cheek. "Thanks…well I guess we could walk there but I mean…it'll be awhile." I said to her. "Didn't you say there was a path leading there anyway?" Krysta asked.  
"Yes but-"  
"Well then we go."  
"But-"  
"Jacob, you want to go I know you do, and Allie does too…we can figure out some serious shit."  
"Fine Krysta, you win…"  
Tyler shrugged, and looked for his hoodie which was strewn about the room somewhere. The others found their coats and jackets, but I stood there looking at my feet. "I need to get a video camera for this, I have got to!" I said finally, going upstairs to find the video recorder. Krysta followed in suit. "Why would you want that?" Krysta asked watching me curiously dig for it. "Because, do you realize how much shit can happen there, we could figure out so many things, plus we have proof we went there if we get back!" I exclaimed. "Why did you say if?" Krysta asked. "I didn't I said when," I said cheerfully. "No, you said if…you said _if_ we made it back." She replied back. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I'd say something like that…" I said, and then continued my search for the video recorder.  
_You know god damn well why you said if  
no, I don't, what is your problem, usually you don't bother me as much  
looking out for you, and tonight you are making a big mistake, and you know it…don't go  
I'm going, Krysta wants to go, Allie wants to go, Tyler wants to go, and I do too, we're going.  
You aren't going to make it back alive you know…none of you will. You know that don't you?  
Why are you being so negative today?  
Because you are making dumb decisions today, someone needs to tell you to stop doing dumb things  
that's nice but, I don't need help, I'm going and that's that.  
You know what's going to happen.  
_Images of people getting lost in the woods flooded his head, then graves, and then people searching, apparently the people are searching for the people lost. Are they now dead? I can't tell.  
"JUST FUCKING GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed finally, holding my head as if there was a terrible pain, "JUST FUCKING LEAVE!" There was pain of course, I was scared to go. Tears started flooding down my face, as my hands and head went down to the floor, and wouldn't you know it…he found the recorder.


End file.
